goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Blue Horse Misbehaves at Disneyland Paris
Plot: Evil Blue Horse wants to go to work in Manhattan instead of doing the Disneyland Paris as the field trip. At Disneyland Paris, he does many bad things. Then he got fat and gets arrested. Characters: Evil Blue Horse, Russell, SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, SSJ2 Basaku, Tsurumi, Kagyu, Namekian Elite avatar, Froze, Rezok, Frieza Clan Beserker, Nimu, Genome, Kabra, Yoshito, Salaga, Zen, Fen, Chamel, Dark Demon God Beserker, and Alan Officer Russell: What the heck is Evil Blue Horse taking so long? He should be at Sarasota College. We are going on a Field Trip to Disneyland Paris! (Sees a car) Oh, I see Evil Blue Horse driving. Russell: Stop x16! Evil Blue Horse: Oh no it's Russell! Not this again! Evil Blue Horse: Why did you block my way again for God sakes?! Russell: Well it's because you are going on a field trip to Disneyland Paris! So we are not doing work in Sarasota College! Your classmates are waiting in the bus! Evil Blue Horse: No! I will not go to Disneyland Paris for God's sakes! Because I hate that place! I want to go to work! Bus Driver: Excuse me guys, but it’s time to go right now. So get inside the bus right now! Russell: Did you hear what the guy said? It’s time to go! Evil Blue Horse: Ok fine! When they arrive SSJ2 Beat SSJ2 Erito SSJ2 Basaku and the other male avatars were at the entrance. Russell: Alright class. We are here at Disneyland Paris. Go have fun and be safe inside. Oh and Evil Blue Horse! If you cause trouble, I will call the police on you! Evil Horse: Whatever! Inside the park.... Beat: This is so much fun! Erito: I know Beat! This place rocks! Basaku: I agree with you two! Meanwhile at Five Guys... Evil Blue Horse: I WANT TO BUY 4,000 DOUBLE BACON CHEESEBURGERS, 5,000 FRIES AND HOT DOGS! Cashiner: That's $2,000. Evil Blue Horse: Here you go you stupid! So Evil Blue Horse sat down. Russell: Don't worry DBH male avatars, I'll be right back. I have to find Evil Blue Horse. Evil Blue Horse: OH NO IT'S RUSSELL! MY TEACHER! RUSSELL GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR LUNCH! I BOUGHT A LOT OF FOOD! Russell: Oh my god! Why did you order that much?! I told you you need to order a normal meal! Evil Blue Horse: BECUASE I HATE DISNEYLAND PARIS! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MANHATAN AND GO TO WORK! I HATE YOU RUSSELL! NOW I'M EATING ALL THIS FOOD RIGHT NOW! CAUSE I'M HUNGRY! Russell: If you dare eat all of that food, you are going to be in bigger trouble! Evil Blue Horse ignores Russell. Evil Blue Horse: That was a freaking good meal! (voice changed to Dave) Oh my freaking god! I'm so freaking fat! Russell: Oh my god! How dare you got fat! That's it! I'm calling the cops! (on the phone) Hello, is this the cops? Well, Evil Blue Horse is misbehaving on the field trip to Coney Island Luna Park and then he got fat! Arrest him! Good! Bye! Evil Blue Horse: Go away you fat police officer! I hate you so much! Alan Officer: Evil Yellow Horse! You're under arrest for misbehaving on your field trip to Coney Island Luna Park! And how dare you say I hate me! You're in deep trouble! Now come with me to the police car right now! I'm taking you to prision! So come with me, right now! Evil Blue Horse: (voice changed to Eric) What the f**k do you think I'll do next?! To be f**king continued on WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Gets Fat At and Gets Grounded Category:Arrested Videos